


Happy Birthday Yoko

by MeeMeeHeart777



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Massage, Oral Sex, Sex, Spa Treatments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: It's Yoko's birthday and during the day, she gets surprises and gifts, including a secret, special one. David/Yoko, one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuma310](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuma310/gifts).



> Alternate Title: Birthday Delights
> 
> My friend requested this. It took me many ideas before finally settling on this idea.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Only 2 more fanfics until my 100th one!

**April 14, 1999**

It was a beautiful cool and calm day in April. The flowers are everywhere in the grass.

Yoko got out of the bed and walked up to the calendar. Today was her 21st birthday! She was very excited about this, because now, she's an adult.

She went to the bathroom to take a warm shower and wash her hair, dried herself off (and dried her hair using the blowdrier), and put on a green-tea dress with sneakers. Overall, she looked beautiful.

Then, she went to the kitchen and made herself some strawberry pancakes with whipped cream on top and scramble eggs (provided with orange juice). As soon she was finished eating, the doorbell ringed.

Yoko got up and opened the door. It was Alyssa. She was wearing a white dress with red high-heels.

"Hello, Yoko. Happy birthday!" She exclaimed, then hugged her.

"Awww. Thank you." Yoko smiled.

"Today, I got some things planned for you. Including your secret, special present." Alyssa said.

"Ooh. What is it?"

"You can't know until nighttime, silly!"

"Oh. What's the first surprise/present?" Yoko asked her.

"I'm taking you to the spa. You get spa treatments at a price and you will look more beautiful at the end." Alyssa replied.

"Nice. When's the appointment?"

"We can go now if you want to." She said.

"Okay."

The two got into Alyssa's red car and she drove to the spa. It was a 6 minute drive there. Once they got out, they entered in and saw that it was beautiful. It looked so majestic and relaxing, like having to live in a condo around Bahamas. The smell around here was extravagant, considering how Yoko got a whiff of that pineapple scent around the place. It definitely looked like paradise.

Bringing a smile, they approached the counter where a blonde woman approached them. It appears to be Jenny (A/N: That's my OC. To find out more about her, read my story, Adjusting the Life.), Cindy's sister.

"Hello, and welcome to Love & Hearts Spa, where everyone loves spas!" Jenny exclaimed. "What can I help you with?"

"Yes. My friend would like a footrub, manicure, and massage." Alyssa replied.

"Ooh. Nice. For you...?"

"I'm good. Not in mood for treatments as my body is fit and sexy."

"Okay. The total, includes tax, is $219.64. Cash or credit card?" Jenny asked them.

"Cash." Alyssa answered, as she pulled out the money and gave it to Jenny. Then she turned to Yoko. "Okay. I'm going to take care of a few things, so when you're done, call me."

"Okay. I got my phone with me." Yoko smiled.

"See you in a few hours." And with that, she left and got into the car. Then she drove to David's house.

He was sitting on the chairs, smoking a ciargette. Noticing her, he said, "Hey there. Why in the hell you came here?"

"I need some help. Today is Yoko's birthday and since she loves you, you're going to be her secret, special present."

"Okay, then." David said, putting the ciargette out. "What am I going to do for her?"

"Do some naughty stuff and you know what I mean." Alyssa replied.

His eyes widened in surprise. Was he willing to do this?

"I will do it for her. To make her happy."

"Good! See you tonight at 8. Be there."

With that, Alyssa left and got into her car and drove to the mall.

Meanwhile, at Love & Hearts Spa, Yoko is receiving a massage right now. The service was so excellent! They already got her nails done and her feet massaged.

"Now, just stay still and I'll do the rest. How's your visit so far?" The woman asked.

"It was perfect! I'm really loving the service." Yoko replied.

The lady then rubbed her lower back, massaging around the back muscles. It felt so good to Yoko. 

After 53 minutes of massaging her back, giving little-chops, and massaging her shoulders, the lady was done.

"So, how do you rate our service? Just so can improve our services?"

"A ten."

"Great! I'll give you some of our products and then you're done! Just get dressed and I'll meet you in a little bit." The lady said, before leaving.

Yoko went to the dressing room to get her clothes and put them back on. Then, she sat on the bench. The lady comes back with a bag and gave it to her.

"Thank you for your stay! We hope we see you in an another visit!" She exclaimed.

The lady leads Yoko to the exit. Then she pulled her phone out and called Alyssa.

"Hello? Yes, I'm done."

"Great! I hope you enjoyed the spa! I'll pick you up in a little bit." Alyssa said.

"Okay." Yoko smiled, then hang up the phone. 10 minutes later, the car arrived and she got out, holding a present.

"This present is for you. Gift-wrapping only cost me $1 extra." Alyssa told her, giving the present to Yoko.

She opens the present and it was a 21st Birthday Glitter Tiara. It was perfect for her head.

"I brought it so you can wear it all day along to show everyone you're 21." Alyssa explained.

"Okay..." Yoko said, as she put on the tiara and smiled. "How do I look?"

"You look wonderful."

They got into the car and she drove to the mall. It was already 3:30 PM. They went into different stores to shop for different items, such as chocolate and dresses.

Finally, it was almost closing time for the current store they're in. It sells women's clothes and purses.

"Hurry up. It's almost closing time. Which purse you like?" Alyssa asked.

"The one with the red and pink hearts."

"Great! I'll buy it and we'll be done for the day."

With that, she buys the purse and they exited the mall. They drove to the local bar and dropped Yoko off.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Got to do something. I'll pick you up at 7:50, since it's 7:00 PM right now." Alyssa answered, as she drove off.

Yoko walked in the bar and saw the different alcohol drinks. She was now legal to drink now. She sat at one of the tables and asked the waitress for some wine.

Meanwhile, Alyssa went to his house and picked David up. Then they drove to Yoko's house.

"Okay. I already got my lockpick, so we can get in easy." Alyssa said, then used the lockpick to open the door. He was holding a triple chocolate cake with strawberry frosting.

"I made a birthday cake for Yoko. I'm only going to give it to her after her last present." David said, as they walked in.

"I hate to say this, but when you get to the bedroom, take your clothes off." Alyssa said.

"Okay."

When they reached the bedroom, David started to take his clothes off (not before giving the cake to Alyssa.) and soon he was naked.

For the next 40 minutes, she told him about the entire day and David was shocked that she was having a really good time. Finally, it struck 7:48.

"All right. Be right back." Alyssa said, then left the room. She made sure to lock the front door before getting into her car and drove.

Meanwhile, Yoko was done with her drink and her dinner (they have birthday specials and it was steak and lobster). She then paid for everything and left just to see Alyssa waiting for her.

"I took a few drinks and the wine taste good. And I ate dinner." Yoko explained.

"I hope you enjoyed your day so far because your next present will be last and then cake!"

"Yay!"

They got in the car and she drove to her house. Once there, Alyssa put the blindfold on Yoko. They got out of the car and entered the house. She lead her to the bedroom and said, "Okay. You can take the blindfold off now."

Doing what she said, the present was...

...David! Yoko squealed in excitement and also noticed that he was naked. He was holding her birthday cake.

"Happy Birthday Yoko. I hope you like your present." David said, smiling.

"I do love it! Especially the cake!" Yoko exclaimed.

"Yeah, but cake comes last. So play with me first." He said.

"Okay. I'll leave you two alone now. But give me the cake first." Alyssa said, as she took the cake and left.

"So, how was your day?" David asked her.

"It was great!" Yoko exclaimed. "This is probably the best birthday I've ever enjoyed."

"And now, it's time to have some fun!"

He got out and walked up to Yoko. Wasting no time, David kissed her on the lips. They made out for a minute before breaking the kiss.

"Ooh...you really want me?"

"Yeah." David said, as he grabbed Yoko's green-tea dress and pulled it off, leaving her in her blue thong. She looked at him with a naughty look.

David started to stroke his hard cock right at her. Yoko took off her blue thong, showing her sweet, moist, tight pussy. They got on the bed and passionately kissed. Her lips were just so soft and tasty. Not to mention her whole tongue was just shoved deep inside her whole mouth.

As they did that, she stroke his member really hard and that made David broke the kiss. He moaned in pleasure as she rubbed very hard for a few minutes before she stopped. 

"You like that?" Yoko asked him.

"Yeah...I do..." David replied. "How about we do a 69?"

"Okay."

They turned around sideways with her tight ass pointed right at David's face. His tongue neared her clit and went right on the attack. David's tongue was just too slippery and just so sharp.

"Mmmmmmmmm..." David muffles as his tongue licked around her pink cavern. He then lapped her swollen clit with his tongue. It was so sweet and yummy. Meanwhile, Yoko was dominating his hard cock with her mouth. Just sliding in and sliding back out like she was licking a fudgesicle. 

"Oh yes!" Yoko said out of pleasure as she was busy sucking his cock. As she was doing that, she used her right hand to stroke his member too.

"Mmmmmmmm...oh yeah...ahhhhhhhhhh..." David muffled once again, as his tongue was shoved deep inside her pussy and vibrating it until Yoko let out one orgasmic shudder after another.

"Please...don't stop!" Yoko cried out as she rapidly began rubbing his dick. That made David release his orgasm and she caught it all in her mouth. Then, she swallowed it. Suddenly, it was too much to hold it all for her. Yoko sprayed her love juices at his mouth, moaning in pleasure. After 30 seconds, the orgasm was finished. David swallowed what he had caught.

"That was fun, but it's not over yet." He said, as he stroke his cock to get it erect again.

"Yeah...you wanna fuck my ass?" Yoko asked him, as she got into doggie style position.

"Yeah..." David replied, as he slowly inserting his cock into her tight ass. With a firm grasp, he gently pulled it in and out repeatedly just to add the sensation.

"Ohhhhh...your cock feels so hot..." Yoko said, feeling the sensation. He started to thrust in a medium speed, making his member gleam with her juices. 

"Ohhhhh! You want it hard?" David said, moaning and asking Yoko at the same time.

"Yes, fuck me harder! Harder!" She screamed erotically as he increase his speed. Now he was thrusting very hard and fast as he could.

After several minutes, they broke out of the doggie style and kissed each other. Their kiss was a mixture of their cum. One minute passed and they broke the kiss.

"You wanna go on top of me?" David asked her.

"Yes!" Yoko answered, adjusting the tiara on her head before she hopped on to his cock slowly inside her moist pussy. And being the gentle guy, David started rocking her hips in a gentle motion.

The sensation between his cock and Yoko felt so hot and steamy like liquid steam. David felt his hand squeeze her soft ass in comfort.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh...!" Yoko moaned loudly as David kept rocking her ass, making him growl.

"Ohhhhhhhh, shit...!" He growled erotically as his dick pumped up and down repeatedly, making her rub her swollen clit. David felt he was about to cum again, but he decided to stop for a minute.

They looked at each other before kissing again, tongues dancing around each other.

"I'm going to cum soon, so you want to be filled or glazed?" David asked her.

"Glazed, please." Yoko replied, as she smiled and took the tiara off her head (since she don't want it to get ruined).

"Okay, then." He said, as he was on top and Yoko was on bottom. He spread her legs and shoving his 10-inch cock inside her warm pussy and gently and smoothly thrusting her.

"Ohhh, David...!" Yoko moaned as she held on to the blankets to hang herself on. David kept thrusting his member inside her repeatedly until it was time to increase his speed. His cock was starting to shake uncontrollably like a earthquake. It was finally time.

"Oh fuck! I'm going to cum!" David yelled as a few final thrusts, he pulled out and his cock was focused on Yoko's face.

Finally, he cummed all over her face and she put the member in her mouth to suck the rest of it.

After that, it was finally over. They collapsed on the bed, panting like crazy. 

"So, how do you like the present?" He asked.

"It was wonderful." Yoko smiled, as she cleaned her face with a towel and kissed him.

"Good, I'm happy you're birthday went well..."

The door suddenly swing opened and Alyssa came in, holding two plates of chocolate cake. 

"Here you go. I'm going to have a piece as well on my own." She said, before leaving and closing the door.

Yoko grabbed a clean fork and took a bite of the cake. It tasted really delicious! 

After they ate the cake, the two got into the bed and he pulled the covers around them.

And before they fell asleep...

"Happy Birthday Yoko."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! And remember to give kudos or comments if you like this story!
> 
> ;)


End file.
